


the punchline is obvious

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy get ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the punchline is obvious

Teddy and Billy walked through Central Park murmuring quietly to each other.

"It's been such a long time since we did this."

"What, just walked around in the park? I guess so. We were on the lam for a while, huh?"

Billy ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that Teddy had always thought was endearing.

"I'm glad that it's over now."

"You know what else I'm glad about?" Teddy grinned widely. He inclined his head playfully and his ear-studs glittered in the light.

Billy smirked back in return. Teddy's grins were infectious. "No, what?"

"The fact that I see an ice cream truck coming up the street over there."

Billy snapped his head in the direction that Teddy pointed, searching. "Really?" A sly smile stole across the young wizard's face as he spotted the white van coming up the road. "Race ya!"

"You're on!"

The two boys ran towards the musical car, laughing loudly. Billy had a head start, but Teddy soon sped ahead, due to surreptitious use of his abilities to lengthen his stride. He skidded to a stop in front of the recently-parked truck moments before Billy did and waved at the driver.

When a panting Billy caught up moments later, he yelped, "Hey! Why'd you order for me?!"

"Who said either of these was for you?" Teddy smirked slyly as he accepted two cones of ice-cream, one vanilla and one mint chocolate chip.

Billy summoned up an exaggerated fake pout as he swooned dramatically. "Not only does he not love me anymore, but he's going to kill himself with brain-freeze too! Woe!"

Laughing, Teddy transferred both cones to one hand, using his free one to poke his crazy boyfriend in the ribs.

"I was joking, you nut! And anyway, you always get mint-chocolate. It's your regular!"

Billy playfully snatched the pale green ice-cream cone from Teddy's hand. "And you always get vanilla which, by the way, is really, really bland."

Teddy sniffed theatrically. "Vanilla is a staple of all ice creams. It's one of the ultimate flavours! And you eat mint chocolate-chip!" The blond stuck out his tongue. "I mean, I like chocolate and I like mint, but chocolate in your mint? That's just gross!"

Billy leered. "What can I say, I like putting green things in my mouth."

Teddy choked on his ice cream.


End file.
